fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Civic arena-plank-Rauterkus
* The civic arena has some merit and could be more than the oldest building in the NHL after the Penguins depart. * No public funds are to go to a new hockey arena in the city. * The existing civic arena must stay. If a new hockey venue is built, the old venue is going to stay as well. We will not trash the old arena as it has many other additional uses. * A design summit and brainstorming session is to be organized by myself, and others, I hope, to uncover a wide range of possibilities and facts that could be associated with the civic arena. Perhaps this is associated with a build-up event for the Youth Technology Summit. * The Civic Arena will not be sold to the Penguins for $100, as is the case with the Carnegie Libraries of Pittsburgh. The city enabled a new lease with option to buy for the libraries. All of those buildings and properties were owned by the city. The poor stewardship on the part of the Mayor and City Council saw the public's standing vacate. * The new incomes from the gambling should not go to pay for a new arena. Those incomes are needed for other, more important elements. Nearly any other pursuit would be more important. The new arena is a low priority for public funds. * The new arena, while not worthy of public money, is worthy of public discussion. I do care about our landscape. I do care to talk with the Penguins, the fans, the players and junior players. I care greatly about sports. I care about our teams and our operations. The NHL venture is a renter in our building and our worries are entangled, to some degree. So, I'll campaign outside the civic arena. I'll continue to call the Penguins about the local ice conditions in the area, for our kids, adults and leagues. I want to stay engaged with the Penguins, but not by writting checks. * The lease deals for the Penguin and other users with the facility needs to be put online for all to see. 2 - 2 = zero net gain * In 2001 the city's North Side got two new stadiums, PNC Park and Heinz Field. However, the city lost Three Rivers Stadium, and there was still $40-million to be paid on that building. And, the city lost Pitt Stadium in Oakland. The destruction of Pitt Stadium is what drove me deeper into a life of politics. ::One of the early causes in the career of the present State Senator, Jim Ferlo, was the destruction of the Syria Mosque in Oakland. That space became a parking lot. * The existing Civic Arena will not become a parking lot in the future. If the Pittsburgh Penguins want to move out of the Civic Arena and into a different venue, fine. The team can move. However, the team can not trash and destroy their existing home. The Penguins are renters, not owners of the Civic Arena. The citizens, own the Civic Arena. Let's not repeat the same mistakes. * Audio position from 2001 that still rings true. : Mark Rauterkus recorded the statements from James Carmine. The same thoughts apply in 2005 and 2006. This is a 4.6 meg audio file. * As a campaign event, Elect.Rauterkus.com should hold a big party at the Civic Arena, after the oath of office is taken. We could skate, socialize and celebrate the future. * We should have never allowed for the destruction of Pitt Stadium. Pitt Stadium was used constantly. Links * Civic arena * Penguins category: Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus Category:Plank